Stuck for a Few Years
by Skye1456
Summary: With Clara now gone, what's a lonely Doctor to do? Well, it would seem that he doesn't get to decide that as the TARDIS sends him to...a little girl's closet? What's so special about this place?
1. New Start

**Hello! My very first Doctor Who fanfic...and quite possibly my last but hey, you never know. Anywho...**

* * *

The Doctor was alone in the TARDIS. He had never been alone in the TARDIS. Not for this long in this body anyway.

Clara had left, after a particularly life-threatening scenario, she had a fit, cried a bit, yelled a lot and promptly left, leaving with the words "I'm sorry Doctor...but I'm can't keep coming back to this...so please, Doctor, don't come back."

Now the Doctor was sitting on the steps of the TARDIS with his head resting on his hands.

"What now Clara Oswin Oswald?" He wondered aloud to no one in particular. What he was feeling now felt...odd to say the least. He knew this feeling. The feeling of being bluntly left alone in the TARDIS by someone he legitimately cared about. He had felt it many, many times before by many many people, and yet, he had not felt it in this new body of his. In this body the shock of being left alone was brand new, and it was paralyzing.

"What now?" He repeated. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there, in comparison to how long Clara thought it had been since her departure. It could have been hours, days, weeks, months, years. Perhaps now it really had been nearly 60 years since he had seen the Impossible Girl.

He sighed and the TARDIS engine began to glow and whirred to life. The Doctor spun around in surprise as it began to take off to a new destination.

"What the-what are you doing?" He demanded as he ran up to the console and began fiddling with the controls in several attempts of regaining control of his TARDIS.

"Oy! Now are you having a fit? Come on! Stop! Turn around!" He shouted as the TARDIS continued its journey to who-knows-where through the Vortex.

"Stop! Stop! Oh for the love of-I said STOP!" And to his surprise, the TARDIS landed.

The Doctor waited for a few moments before taking his hands off of the console. He heard the TARDIS doors unlocking behind him. The Doctor tried looking at his coordinates on the monitor, but the TARDIS revealed nothing to him.

Skeptically, he walked towards the door and put his hand on the handle.

"Alright then, I'll play your game. Where have you taken me today?" He muttered as he opened the door.

When the door was fully open, the Doctor was met by a long, but narrow room. He stepped out of the TARDIS and saw that it left only mere centimetres of space between it and the walls.

The Doctor looked forward and saw a door. He walked forward and slowly reached out to grasp the knob.

The TARDIS had brought him here. From experience, most of the places the TARDIS brings him were usually dangerous and when he opened a door to a place he didn't know it would probably lead to gunfire, or combat, or Daleks.

The Doctor took a deep breath, to steel himself for what was to come. For extra assurance on his part he took out his screwdriver and threw the door open with everything he had.

The Doctor was not met with gunfire, or combat, or Daleks when he stepped out from the small room. He was met by another, but larger room.

It was almost completely empty, with mostly bare beige walls and plain wood floors.

The Doctor looked to his right to see a baby crib pushed to the back of the room. Beside it was a rocking chair, several drawers with a glass of chocolate milk sitting on top of it and a banner hung up on the wall that read: _Happy Birthday Elizabeth Swan!_

The Doctor walked up to the crib to find a sleeping baby girl.

"Hm, I'm guessing that you're Elizabeth Swan then." He whispered before stepping away.

The Doctor was taken aback.

Why did the TARDIS bring him here? Why did it bring him to a baby's room?

Now filled with curiosity, the Doctor took out his screwdriver and ran it around the room. Nothing. Just a boring human bedroom. He walked back to the crib and ran it over the baby. Nothing. Just a boring human baby...that was now waking and tearing up.

"Oh! Oh! Don't do that!" The Doctor spoke in surprise. "Hey! Hey now Elizabeth! Calm down I'm not here to hurt you! I'm just passing through!"

The young Elizabeth's bottom lip continued to quiver but it looked like the tears were gone.

"Listen. My apologies for waking you but this is quite strange...oy, who are you calling strange? I'm not strange. You are...why? Because the TARDIS brought me here for no reason...pfft, no I'm not going to explain what the TARDIS is. I don't even know what I'm doing here having a conversation with a baby...oh, I'm sorry little miss one year old. Sheesh."

The Doctor shook his head and glared down at the sonic screwdriver as if to scare it into giving him a satisfying explanation to his current predicament. However, the screwdriver unfortunately did not waver under his gaze as the readings remained the same.

"No, no I do not have a present for you Miss Swan. Go back to sleep. I'm leaving now." The Doctor snapped in frustration at the baby girl before returning to what he could only guess was her now empty closet.

He went back inside of the TARDIS and slammed his hands down on the console.

"Now, why did you bring me there huh?" The Doctor demanded. The console didn't give him any sort of answer as its lights merely flickered in response.

The Doctor shook his head as he pulled some levers and pressed several buttons so the TARDIS would take off. The engine whirred to life and console glowed.

The Doctor was none the wiser to the bright, glowing blue streak that could be seen from Elizabeth Swan's room window come crashing down somewhere in the nighttime streets of London.

* * *

 **I never thought I would post this idea of mine. It originally came around the time when Capaldi first came in (but then again I don't think I had an account back then). I decided to post this now while thinking about how Clara has (in my own and humble opinion) long overstayed her welcome. Not that I don't like her, it's just...she's got to go. Sorry.**

 **So yeah! Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


	2. And Back?

**Um, no, I actually have never watched Pirates of te Carribean, so whn I looked up the name, I was actually very disppointed...oh well.**

* * *

"Alright. Time for a new start! Time for a new place! Let's go!" The Doctor proclaimed as he pulled the lever and the TARDIS landed.

"Human colony 67, year 2289. I've heard that they have some of the best pastries here. Every new start, should start with a meal...well, that's what I've heard humans say anyways, so let's find out if they're right." The Doctor spoke as he went for the door.

The Doctor opened the door and didn't find himself in an alley of a human space colony. He found himself back in that closet. It was a bit different now than before. There were now several clothes hanging from bars in it, that were being pressed against the wall by the TARDIS.

"What?" The Doctor said as he stepped out and turned to the TARDIS.

"Why? Why am I back here?" He demanded. The TARDIS didn't answer.

The Doctor scratched the back of his head as he opened the closet door and entered Elizabeth Swan's room for the second time.

Like the inside of her closet, the room had changed since the last time he had been there.

The walls were now painted pink and several framed pictures were hung up on them. Pictures of a growing young girl. A tiny desk was next to the door, with crayons and paper strewn about.

Instead of a baby crib there was now a small bed pushed to the back of the room. Still surrounded by drawers. The only thing that seemed to remain the same, was the banner above the sleeping place that read: Happy Birthday Elizabeth Swan!

The most notable change the Doctor saw was the young toddler sitting on the bed drinking chocolate milk from a straw, staring at the mysterious man who had just walked out of her closet.

The two stared at each other for a good few minutes before the child broke the silence.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The Doctor blinked.

"Oh, are you Elizabeth Swan?" The Doctor asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Hm, Elizabeth Swan. What an interesting name." The Doctor muttered.

"Yes, and who are you? And why did you come out of my closet?" She replied.

The Doctor shrugged. "I have no idea actually. And, my name is the Doctor."

Elizabeth gasped. "A doctor? Are you here to put a needle inside of me?"

"Oh no no no. I'm not that kind of doctor Elizabeth...well I can be but not right now. Right now, I have to figure out why I'm here." The Doctor replied.

"Really? Okay, maybe you're here for my birthday then. But you're a bit late, the party ended." Elizabeth suggested.

The Doctor smirked. "No no. I doubt that's the reason...how old are you now Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth set her glass down and began counting her fingers before holding out four.

"I, am four years old today." She proclaimed proudly.

"Really now." The Doctor spoke. "So I came back three years later."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver again and scanned the room. He looked at the frustratingly nonexistent readings.

"Why am I here?" He growled under his breath.

"Um, Doctor, how did you get in my closet?" Elizabeth wondered.

"In a way a little girl like you wouldn't understand." The Doctor answered bluntly.

"...was it magic? Are you a magic Doctor?" Elizabeth continued.

The Doctor sighed.

"Fine. Sure, yeah I'm a magic Doctor."

Elizabeth smiled. "Wow."

"Yes yes." The Doctor walked up to Elizabeth and ran the screwdriver over her again. And once again, nothing.

"What's that?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Oh this?" The Doctor made the screwdriver light up.

"It's my magic wand. Does whatever it wants me too. Except when it comes to wood, doesn't work on wood."

"Why not?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer then stopped.

"...y'know I've never been really sure."

"Aren't magic wands made of wood?"

"Heh. Not this one my dear. This is a very special magic wand trust me."

"Where did you get it?"

"From my home."

"Where's that."

"Not on Earth."

Elizabeth gasped again.

"Are you an alien Doctor? Are you a magical alien doctor?"

The Doctor stared at Elizabeth incredulously, just now realizing how messed up his words to the girl was.

"Erm, no, I'm not actually magic Elizabeth. But I am an alien."

"Wow." Elizabeth breathed again. "If you're an alien, then how'd you get in my closet?"

"My spaceship of course."

"Do you always go into little girl's closets?"

"No not always. I usually just travel around and do...whatever."

"Whatever like what?"

The Doctor shrugged, then as he was about to answer he took a moment to contemplate the fact that he was indulging this four year old human girl.

"Y'know. Space stuff. Talking. Sometimes I fight. And a whole lot of running."

Elizabeth giggled. "I like running."

The Doctor smiled. "Yeah I bet you do."

The two stared at each other for a bit of pleasant silence before the Doctor turned away.

"Alright. Bye then." The Doctor said with a brief wave of his hand.

"Wait wait Doctor!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she jumped down from her bed.

"Where are you going Doctor?"

"Away."

"Why?"

The Doctor knelt down before Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth listen, I shouldn't even be here in the first place. I came here by accident."

Elizabeth looked back at him sadly but nodded.

"Okay. If you say so. Are you gonna come back one day Doctor?" Elizabeth asked.

The Doctor opened the closet door and shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe. Maybe not." He answered before disappearing within her closet.

Elizabeth sighed. "Goodbye Doctor."

* * *

"C'mon. Give me a sign or something. What am I doing here?" The Doctor pleaded to the console once again, and once again, he received no answer.

The Doctor shook his head and put his hands on the console.

"Now why do I have the feeling that I'm going to find myself back in that child's room?" He muttered as he made the TARDIS take off.

When it landed, the Doctor went straight to the door. Lo and behold, he was back in Elizabeth Swan's closet.

* * *

 **Now what is so special about this little girl?**

 **Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


End file.
